Seven minutes in Heaven or Hell
by After17
Summary: Seven minutes can be a long time when you’re locked in a closet with a Greek God. BXE. Oneshot.


Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Seven Minutes in Heaven ****or Hell**

**By BerriVSmile **

**Summary: Seven minutes can be a long time when you're locked in a closet with a Greek God. BXE. Oneshot.**

**Note****s: **All human. Cullens aren't related. Alice and Bella are friends.

…

The music was pumping loudly through the walls, shaking the chair I was sitting in.

I felt so uncomfortable in my little silky blue dress with the frilly skirt.

These heels hurt my feet.

And I certainly didn't want to dance in between the students I saw five days a week.

"Aw, come on Bella, get up and dance!" Alice tugged at my arm. She looked super cute in her vintage sparkly violet dress.

"Yeah and I can fall over and break my neck," I muttered, as the song changed.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Let's dance!" Alice laughed, bobbing to the beat. Her short pixie cut bouncing with her head.

"No, Alice…" I whined as she pulled me up. For someone so small, she could overpower me any day. She dragged me onto the dance floor with all the other kids from Forks High School. I saw Mike and Jessica dancing together and Angela sipping some punch and laughing with Ben by the food table.

Then someone hit the lights and the music stopped.

"What? What's happening?"

"Why'd the music stop?"

"I was just beginning to enjoy that!"  
"It's time to play a game, everyone sit in a circle!" Rosalie a.k.a. the hostess of this little soirée/ 'casual' get together. She looked very glamorous in her frilly cocktail red dress and strappy silver heels that Alice liked. (She'd told me about 7 times already she wanted to ask Rose where she got them!) I sat next to Alice and Tyler careful not to show anything private in my frilly skirt.

"We're going to play seven minutes in heaven now!" Rosalie beamed, placing a bottle in the middle of the circle.

Oh. My. God.

No.

I hadn't even had my first kiss yet!

"I'll spin first to see whose first then they can spin to see who they get to spend seven minutes with!" Rosalie smiled, showing off her perfectly straight white teeth, spinning the bottle. Her bangles make pretty chiming noises as she spun it around.

Whoosh!

Please don't land on me.

It passed me.

Please don't land on me.

It begun to run out of momentum.

Please don't land on me.

It begun to slow down and slowly begun to pull to a stop.

On…

JESSICA!

Ha! I'm safe.

"Oh! Alright, I'll spin it now!" Jessica spun the bottle only to have it land on Lauren.

"Spin again!" Lauren cried.

"Good idea!" Jessica said, spinning it again until it pulled to a slow aching stop, right next to me… on Tyler.

"Okay, into the closet you two go!" Rosalie smiled, opening the door. "In the mean time we'll play another song!" Rosalie nodded to the DJ- who was a rather muscular guy who Rose kept glancing at all night.

I think his name was Emmett but I wasn't too sure.

--

-

--

"Okay round two!" Rosalie said, smiling.

I looked around to find Jessica who's lips looked very swollen.

Nice.

(What did he do suck her lips off?)

"Okay- Tyler you spin it!" Rosalie said.

It spun to land on… Tyler.

"Ooooh! Someone's going to get very lucky tonight!" Mike cheered.

"I'll spin again- someone else can have some fun!" Tyler grinned, winking at Jessica who made an awkward squeaking noise of embarrassment.

Tyler spun the bottle until it landed on… Alice!

"Alice!" I exclaimed

"Yay!" She squealed.

She took the bottle and spun it until it twisted and landed on Jasper O'Brian, a cute, but distant boy that hung around the gorgeous Edward Mason.

What?

They were here?

I mean of course they were here- _everyone_ is here but I never noticed before.

Okay- here's the thing. Edward is gorgeous.

I mean Greek God gorgeous and I swear I have the HUGEST crush on him well, forever.

But he doesn't date.

However I still like him.

Even though I've never spoken to him in a proper conversation before.

"Okay Alice and Jasper in you go!" Rosalie shut the door behind them.

I swear I saw Alice wink at me on the way in.

--

-

--

I sat in my chair as I waited for the time to pass.

It wasn't too bad, because now I knew Edward was here I just watched him.

Edward drink some punch and eat a sausage roll, tease Mike Newton.

Dancing on the spot for like 30 seconds and then having a chat with the DJ for the rest of the time Alice was locked away.

I almost missed Alice forcing me to dance.

"Okay, next round!" Rosalie said, as the song stopped.

"Yes! I'll spin the bottle!" Alice said, practically chirping. She looked awful happy.

Too happy.

Like I've just made out with my crush in a closet in a random closet for seven minutes, kind of happy.

Slice spun the bottle until it landed on… Edward Mason.

Please oh please oh please be me.

Wait did I just wish that?

After all the 'I don't want to go and waist my first kiss in a random closet?'

"I know how to spin the bottle so it lands more or less on who I want!" Alice whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"I can _will_ it to happen," She was a little nutty sometimes.

"Right,"

"I want it to land on _you_,"

"BELLA!" Everyone cried, clapping and cheering.

I snapped my head in the direction of Edward's beautiful face.

He had a coy little smirk on his face.

"Go on you too," Rosalie helped me up. My legs felt like jelly.

"Good luck!" Alice laughed.

Edward waited for me to enter first, like a gentleman then entered after me. Rosalie shut the door and locked it.

Oh. My God.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

It was hot and stuffy in here.

Where was the light switch anyways?  
"Um, you look very beautiful in your dress tonight Bella," Edward said in his musical voice.

"Oh, T-thank you," I chocked out the words.

"If you're nervous we don't have to um… kiss we could just talk," He said.

NO!

"Oh, okay," I said, softly, hoping I was looking into his beautiful dark green eyes.

I wanted to kiss him!!

"So are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

Was this closet getting smaller? Why was I so close to him?

"Yeah… I mean, as much as I like parties,"

"Not a party animal?" He asked.

"No,"

"Me neither," He said.

"Is it just me or is this closet really small?" I asked, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic.

"I think it's just you," He said.

"Oh, alright,"

I felt his hand on my forehead. Why could he see me when I could barely see him?

"You're warm, are you sick Bella?" He asked.

"N-no," I stammered.

"Just hot?"

"Yeah… I wonder how long it's been?" I asked.

"Four minutes," He said, looking at his watch.

"Oh, wow, that was quick!" I said.

"At this rate we won't be kissing!" Edward laughed.

"Why do you want to?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Well, I'd like to kiss you Bella, I've liked you for some time now. I would be very happy to kiss you," He said, softly.

"Ooh, I see. Well, um. I'd like to kind of kiss you too," I said, feeling the blood rush to my face. He moved his head an inch closer. I followed suit.

"Do you like me too?" He asked, moving closer. His lips moving in.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I said, slowly, my lips brushing against his rose petal lips as I spoke the words.  
"Good," He said, before closing the already small gap between us.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his.

I moved my hands up his arms and around his neck.

He pressed his lips closer to mine, not only making me very happy but also deepening our first kiss.

His beautiful and soft (unkissed) lips on mine felt like heaven.

At first he placed his lips on mine unsure of what he was able to do, and then slowly his lips began to move and kiss mine.

I was more than happy to let mine lead me tonight.

His lips began to move faster upon mine and I mimicked his movements. Never letting my lips move away from his.

He moved his lips away, slowly. "You smell wonderful Bella, what is that perfume?" Before closing the gap again. This time his lips attacked mine with a lot more _passion_.

His shoulders hunched over and he held me tighter.

I didn't want too pull away and answer his question.

His lips travelled from my lip down my neck until his pecking journey reached my collar bone and then he pecked his way up to my lips before kissing my lips lightly one, two, three times before kissing me like before- passionately.

His left hand travelled up my spine and rested in between my shoulder blades. Half on my dress and half on my bare skin.

The contact felt so good.

I moved my leg so it rested on his calf.

I heard a sigh escape his lips and his left hand moved down my back and I felt his hand grab my thigh and raise my leg onto his hip.

I ran my right hand through his bronze hair.

This was certainly a small slice heaven.

"Bella, you're amazing," He whispered on my lips.

"You too,"

"How long do you think we have?" He asked, pulling away.

"Who cares it's ours now!" I said, pushing his head onto mine.

My lips burning from the contact.

His hand was still on my thigh but I wasn't too sure where the other one was.

I soon found my answer to that question when I felt him pull down the zip of my dress down maybe a good chunk. His hand slipped into my dress and his cold hand on my bare skin.

SHIT!

I hadn't worn a bra tonight. My only strapless was in the wash.

Maybe he wouldn't notice.

His hand tailed up and down my spin in the limited space he had access to. He noticed I could feel the smirk on his lips.

His lips left mine and made their way across my jaw line and down my neck.

"This is too sinful to be heaven!" I muttered, opening my eyes for the first time in a while. My hair fell into my eyes and it was harder to see.

"Whatever it is I'll take it," He said, returning to my lips.

I slipped my hand down the back of his collared shirt. His skin was so soft and I could feel the muscles under his skin.

I felt his hand on my thigh inch up slowly.

--

-

--

"Wow, guys can you please not do _it_ in my closet?" Rose asked the door wide open and the whole class staring wide eyed at Edward and I and well the image wasn't too good for us… my zipper undone, his hand up my skirt, my leg on his hip, his shirt undone and a whole lot of hickey's on both our necks.

"What? Was that seven minutes?" I asked, laughing nervously covering my humiliation.

I zipped up my dress and pulled my skirt down as far as it would go while Edward buttoned up his shirt and fixed his hair.

"Actually fourteen- Alice bribed me to give you more time, seems she was right,"

I noticed Alice holding Jasper's hand and smiling.

"Hehe, well, good _guess_ Alice," I mumbled. "I'll spin," I said, spinning the bottle and not caring who it landed on.

I could feel Edward's breath on my now cold neck. "I have a closet we can continue in next weekend if you like," He said into my ear.

My response didn't take long.

"Sure,"

00

..

00

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Please REVIEW!! **

**Mwah!!**


End file.
